Episode 8622 (20th April 2015)
Plot Callum’s stunned to find Andy in his car and when Gemma sees the drugs he frogmarches him into the pub, demanding answers. Michael worries where Andy has got to. Cathy is angry about some rubbish that Sharif has dumped on her overgrown plot. Roy suggests they clear it up as an apology. Andy makes out he was trying to steal Callum's car and the drugs just fell out of his pocket. Callum prepares to give him a beating. Jenny grows tired of waiting for a doctor in the medical centre. Bethany takes a fancy to an amused Luke and makes fun of the age difference between him and an annoyed Maria. Eileen hears about Lucy's death and gives Sean and Billy some space. Steph starts to fret about Andy's whereabouts. As Callum is about to crush one of Andy's fingers with a pair of pliers, David enters. He admits that he ordered Andy to plant drugs with the intention of then reporting Callum to the police. Callum sends Andy on his way so that he can deal with David. Steph rings the hairdressing suppliers and finds out that they haven't been seen. She and Gail argue as to whose fault the mess that they are in is, arousing Michael's suspicions. Having been given the all clear by the doctor, Jenny takes Jack home and tells him not to mention it to Kevin. Seeing them, Tyrone wonders why Jack was at the doctors. Cathy is pleased with the allotment progress and apologises for her previous anger. As an angry Callum takes David out to his car to take him somewhere to teach him a lesson, he pushes him away and does a runner. Callum, Gemma and Macca give chase on foot and in the car. Tyrone calls at No.13 and asks if Jack is alright. Kevin is puzzled and Jenny says she can explain. Andy arrives at his birthday party, explaining to Gail and Steph the trouble that David's in. Billy confesses to Sean that he’s falling in love with him. Callum catches up with David and orders him to climb into his boot. Cast Regular cast *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Jack Webster - Maddox Beswick *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan Guest cast *Macca - Gareth Berliner *Receptionist - Lucia Cox Places *Coronation Street *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception *The Dog & Gun - Exterior and back room *Back street *Allotment Notes *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Callum wants answers from Andy - but the truth only comes out when David turns up; Billy has something to tell Sean; and Tyrone grows suspicious of Jenny. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,450,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2015 episodes